


Under the Faerun Stars

by kiwilicious



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, good old fashioned camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Angus goes on a fun camping trip with Carey and Killian! They do fun camping things! It's very cute!





	Under the Faerun Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk here, I would like to thank my Lord and Savior Griffin McElroy for giving me all these canon cute gay couples to write because it's just adding years to my life. Also I'm just assuming that if Neverwinter exists in the canon then Waterdeep does too.

"Thank you for the special trip, madams!" Angus chirped excitedly as he tailed behind Carey and Killian. "Where are we going?" 

"There's a small forest just outside Waterdeep that we're hiking to. We've been here a time or two." Killian looked at Carey and grinned. "It's gonna be fun!"

"It definitely will be, kid. I didn't used to like camping until Killian took me here on vacation once," Carey said while leaning over to give Killian a kiss on the cheek. The three of them kept hiking until the got to a small clearing near a stream. Carey began setting up the tents, while Killian took her crossbow and went hunting for dinner. Angus found some wood and conjured a small fire, then pulled out a collapsible fishing rod and cast it into the stream. After the three finished their individual preparations, they all sat around the campfire to enjoy some herb-roasted salmon and rabbit (Angus brought some herbs and spices with him just in case). It had gotten dark and between the trees they had a clear view of the stars.

"Oh! Angus! Did I ever tell you about the time that Killian and I killed a giant wyvern without ever waking it up?" Carey was excitedly recanting the story.

"Babe, slow down you're going to choke!" Killian laughed and put her hand on Carey's thigh. 

"Oh, wow! That's very impressive, madams! How did you kill it?" Angus asked, enthralled in their stories. Killian put her hand on Carey's shoulder and turned to Angus. 

"Well, it was all Carey's idea, she saw it sleeping and told me to stay on it's left side while she snuck around to it's right side," Killian leaned in closer to the fire, "and when she gave me the signal, I fired a bolt into it's head at the same time she threw a dagger. It never had a chance." 

"Oh my goodness! That's incredible!" Angus exclaimed, bouncing on the rock he was using as a chair. Carey leaned over and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek. "I have something kinda funny to show you that I think you two will like." Angus pulls his Book of Interception out of his backpack and opens it up to a bookmarked page. He hands it to Carey, and she holds it between her and Killian for them both to read. As they read it, Killian's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, while Carey fell on to the ground from laughing too hard. 

"What the hell is this?" Killian asked, staring at the book.

"Apparently it intercepted a message from Taako to his boyfriend. I marked out some of the more crude language, but it's still a very interesting read." Angus was trying to hold back his giggles as Carey climbed back up on to her seat, gasping from her laughing fit.

"What is this drawing even supposed to be?" Killian asked while squinting at the page.

"Babe, flip it the other way" Carey grabbed the book and rotated it. Once Killian processed the image she looked up at Angus with amused horror.

"Kid you are WAY too young to see stuff like this. Have you even learned about the birds and the bees yet?" Killian closed the book and handed it back.

"Don't worry! I've read plenty of books!" Angus perked up and grinned. Carey and Killian shared a glance and giggle a bit.  
"All right, kid, just let us know if you have any questions. We don't, uh, know EVERYTHING about your . . . Form, but we'll do our best." The three of them talked for a while longer, then said good night and retreated to their tents. After settling in, Angus could hear the other two in their tents just talking and giggling, and it made him smile. He pulled his favorite book of the Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop series and read it until he fell asleep.

\---

During the night, Angus was awakened by rustling outside his tent and hushed voices. Alarmed, he sat up and grabbed his backpack and pulled out his wand. He waited for a moment until the voices passed, then slipped out of the tent. It was dark, but the moonlight was just bright enough that he could see. Noticing the other tent was unzipped and empty, Angus started to worry. He noticed some footprints in the mud by the stream and decided to follow them, holding his wand at the ready. After a few moments of silent travel, Angus came across this large clearing with voices emanating from it. Angus crept closer to investigate and saw Carey and Killian laying on their backs in the center of the clearing, stargazing.

"Of course I've thought about it, I just . . . I don't know." Carey said, a bit nervously. 

"Oh come on! I don't want to pressure you or anything but like, we're definitely gonna do it, right? Like I love you so much. I just know it's gonna happen." Killian rolled over to face Carey.

"Y-you . . . I don't . . ." Carey sighed and stood up and walked away from Killian a bit before stopping.

"Hon! What's wrong?" Killian stood up as well and jogged over to her.

"Goddamnit! You're so damn stubborn! This isn't how I wanted to do it!" Carey spun around to look at Killian.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Killian asked as she touched Carey's face. After glaring at Killian for a bit, Carey pulled something out of her pocket, presented it to Killian, and dropped to one knee. Angus held his breath, suddenly more scared and excited than he'd ever been. Killian just started laughing.

"Killian, you ruined my fucking proposal, so if you don't say yes I'm going to stab you." Carey sounded mad but she was laughing at the same time.

"Fucking shit! Hell yeah!" Killian grabbed the item out of Carey's hands. Hearing the answer, Angus gasped and suddenly both of them turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry!" Angus loudly whispered. "But I'm so happy for you!" Killian started laughing, then Carey stood up and laughed too. They walked over to Angus and showed him the item. It was a tiny carved ringbox, shaped like a duck, with a rosewood carved ring inside. Carey took the ring and slid it onto Killian's finger, and then gave her a sweet, deep kiss. The three of them walked back to the campsite, excitedly talking about the future.


End file.
